


El único día del año

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika era incapaz de ignorar a sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El único día del año

Kurapika no tenía tiempo para descansar.

Su misión aún estaba incompleta; su venganza, aplazada mas no olvidada, tampoco.

Aun así, era difícil ignorar las insistentes llamadas que recibía una vez al año, que le avisaban que estaban en York Shin, dónde y a qué hora lo esperarían y que no admitían un no por respuesta. No ayudaba que Senritsu estuviese al tanto de la tradición y siempre se encargaba de todo para que él pudiese tomar un día libre y lo usase para algo que no involucrase investigar coleccionistas de órganos humanos y sus posesiones, ni averiguar qué tan cerca de la ciudad estaban las patas de la araña.

Por eso estaba ahí, aun cuando verlos tan sonrientes y felices siempre lo hacía considerar dar media vuelta y no involucrarse con ellos, los amigos que había ignorado durante un año para concentrarse en su promesa a su clan y su trabajo, la herramienta para su misión...

—¡Kurapika! —Pero siempre parecían notarlo en cuanto llegaba, por lo que no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo—. ¡Al fin llegas! —exclamó Leorio, con su rostro ya rojo por el licor y una enorme sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que alzó su vaso en un gesto que más parecía un brindis por su llegada que un saludo.

—¡Llegas tarde! —reclamó Killua, apartando su atención del pastel de chocolate que tenía frente a él para fulminar a Kurapika con su mirada—. Tuvimos que empezar sin ti.

—¡Esta delishioso! —Gon ni siquiera terminó de masticar antes de hablar y comenzar a hacerle entusiastas señas para que se sentase y probase lo que habían pedido mientras lo aguardaban.

Esas actitudes eran contagiosas y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Kurapika caminó hasta la mesa y puso sus manos sobre ésta, observándolos con seriedad.

—¡Killua, no solo comas dulces! ¡Gon, no hables con la boca llena! ¡Leorio, deja de tomar cerveza!

—¡Pero ya soy mayor de edad! —replicó Leorio, mientras los dos menores del grupo intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

—Nunca cambias —suspiró Killua de manera exagerada, haciendo un gesto para llamar al mesero sin perder por un segundo su sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte —dijo Gon con su incambiable sinceridad, deslizándose hasta quedar al borde de su asiento.

—Realmente. —Leorio se levantó, mas solo para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Kurapika y obligarlo a tomar asiento—. Ahora siéntate y come algo antes de seguir regañándonos —ordenó y aunque era evidente que estaba intentando verse serio, sus esfuerzos para que sus labios no se curvaran hacia arriba eran obvios y hacían que su rostro estuviese fruncido en una extraña mueca.

Kurapika no pudo contener una risa y permitió que ellos y el ambiente borraran cualquier temor o pesadilla y solo quedase la felicidad que normalmente no se permitía sentir.

Este era, al fin de cuentas, el único día del año en que lo hacía.


End file.
